


Servitude

by Betrayedstars



Category: BOTO - Fandom, Brawl of the Objects
Genre: Anal Sex, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Frotting, M/M, Orgasm Control, Rook consents i promise, Servant/guest, So basically, as far as I know this is the first BOTO smutfic, get screwed OSC I made the first one, may be dubcon, objectophilia, tentadicks, uhh, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betrayedstars/pseuds/Betrayedstars
Summary: Everyone knew Rook as the royal castle servant and Scissors' loyal butler.However, nobody knew the extent as to how far his service would go.Pizza, in particular, was curious in ways the others weren't.





	Servitude

Everyone knew Rook as the royal castle servant and Scissors' loyal butler.

However, nobody knew the extent as to how far his service would go.

Pizza, in particular, was curious in ways the others weren't.

He'd been a bit pent up lately. He and Hot Dog were boyfriends, and sometimes, sex was used as stress relief, but not often.

Well, Pizza needed that stress relief. The competition had scrambled his brain, his arrival in Dream World was an unexpected change, and generally, the eliminated contestants were all of the people he disliked. They got on his nerves, and constantly.

There was little to no privacy in that damned castle, since Rook was always making sure everybody was on their "most elegant behavior" or were looking their best. On a constant basis.

That got on a lot of people's nerves. Especially Scissors and Pear's.

In Rook's eyes, the eliminated contestants were apparently some kind of "neighboring kingdom visitors." Or, as normal people called them, guests. Special guests.

Special guests were to be attended to at all times.

At the moment, Pizza was laying on the right side of his bed, his legs crossed, a bothered expression on his face. About half an hour ago, Pizza had asked the servant to come to his room, alone, for a "special task," quoted. Rook looked absolutely ecstatic.

Someone was actually asking him to do something for them. He hadn't been genuinely asked to do someone a favor for an embarrassingly long amount of time.

Pizza perked up at the excited knocks on his door. "Mr. Slice? You asked to see me?" he questioned in his strange, latin-sounding accent.

The chess piece peeked through the crack in the door, and Pizza nodded and gestured for him to come over. "Close the door behind you," he added. Rook smiled to himself and entered the room, shutting the door and walking over, a look of excitement written on his face.

His perfect, little face.

Pizza hummed. "Rumor says you're the... 'Royal Servant', right?"

"Right, Sir."

"Then I need to ask you a personal... Task. Are you up to that?"

"Why, certainly!"

 

**_Aaaand the smut begins, friends. (This may seem like dubcon to some people. Heads-up: Rook consents.)_ **

 

Pizza's mouth curled into a smirk. "First, I need you to straddle me."

Rook's smile dropped to a nervous one. "E-excuse me...?"

The Italian food chuckled. "You heard me."

Rook blinked at him and stood up straight, but then tapped his fingers together and turned his gaze to the side, a pink blush spreading across his face.

"Sir, are y-you sure you want... This kind of service? I-I could call in a concubine, or-" he stuttered.

Pizza cut him off. "Nope, this is a task for you, as a servant." he teasingly stuck out his tongue, winked, and uncrossed his legs.

Rook stared at him for a moment.

Then he sighed and kept avoiding his gaze, then slowly crawled onto the bed and slid into his lap.

Pizza was surprised, to say the least. He didn't expect Rook to obey him to this point.

... But, he wasn't complaining.

He bit his lip as his arousal slowly rose.

The thing about object anatomy? It was different from humans'. They didn't have normal, humanlike dicks.

No, friend. They had tentadicks.

They were usually colored a gradient of the host's body colors, and size varied. They were tentacle-like, however, they didn't have suction cups. They were self-lubricated with slick and the object had full feeling and control of its movements. The dicks usually came out of a slit in the host's body where the pelvis would presumably be. They were made of pure muscle.

It was a mystery where the semen came from, but when an object came, there was usually enough to fill a teacup to the brim.

Pizza bit his lip as his own slowly slid out, dragging the slick with it. Rook watched as it dripped down like honey. His blush grew just a bit darker.

He shivered with anticipation, which Pizza felt. He chuckled. "Impatient? Really?" Rook huffed and bit his cheek, looking to the side. Pizza shrugged. "just teasing you." The servant on top of him muttered something incomprehensible, then lifted his hips enough that the dom had access to him.

Pizza smirked again, then guided it in, earning a whimper. Rook shut his eyes tightly, expecting Pizza to ignore adjusting and just begin thrusting.

But, y'know, since he wasn't the 18th-century monarch, he wasn't an asshole who raped his servants like that, since gay sex, in the object world back then, meant you were asserting your dominance over another kingdom's subjects, or straight-up mocking another kingdom.

Rook was incredibly confused. Pizza was letting him enjoy the moment he'd never felt before.

Meanwhile, below him, Pizza was savoring the feeling, biting his lip with a blissful expression on his face. He hadn't gotten off in a while, he forgot the feeling. Rook squeaked as he felt it squirm inside him slightly.

He had "virginity" written all over his expression. Pizza's smug expression only grew wider as he moved his hips slightly. Rook gasped.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

Pizza chuckled and grabbed the chess piece's hips, then started to thrust at a slow pace. Rook slapped a hand over his mouth to quiet any sounds that came out. It worked, to an extent.

The servant felt a warmth pooling in his gut, but he forced it down. Pizza raised an eyebrow and sped up his pace a bit.

That earned a gasp, and Rook shut his eyes tightly, a lustful smile plastered on his face.

The sounds of the room, thankfully, were quiet, and if someone happened to walk by, they would most likely only hear small moans, squeaks, and the sounds of the two colliding.

The room was getting warmer for Rook, who had a deep pink blush on his face. Sweat was beading his figure.

(Zach, just ask me about object anatomy in class.)

He made a particularly loud squeak when Pizza hit a certain sweet spot, and the slice stopped, earning a whimper followed by pants of exhaustion. Pizza's smirk grew a bit wider. "Looks like I found it." Rook was confused about this as well. Pizza found it hard to believe they were the same age.

Sort of.

"F-found... What...?" he panted. Pizza rolled his eyes. "Your prostate." "M-my what?"

Pizza decided to just thrust into it again, earning a sharp jolt of pleasure. "that."

"W-well, then keep doing that...!?" he pleaded.

He nodded once and repositioned himself slightly, then grabbed his hips again to hold him in place. Rook slipped his hand over his mouth again.

He then began to pound into that one spot repeatedly. Rook clutched the sheets below them and held his breath tightly. He was glad he had his hand over his mouth since if he didn't, he'd be screaming his name.

That's not a good thing to do in an open-doored castle.

Rook felt himself so tantalizingly close, but, again, he held it down. He still didn't have permission to.

Pizza, on the other hand?

He thrust himself into the chess piece a few more times before cumming, on the inside. Rook bit his lip and panted as he felt himself being filled. Cum leaked down from inside him, onto the bed sheets.

Oh, but Pizza wasn't done. He had noticed Rook hadn't cum yet.

He'd make sure that happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this at 3:00am on a school night.  
> Damn.
> 
> Anyways. To be finished when I grasp the motivation.


End file.
